board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Winter 2010 Total Nominations
Winter 2010 Total Nominations is the complete ranking of the characters that made the 2010 Character Battle, based on how many nominations they pulled down GameFAQs-wide. See Also * Board 8's Winter 2010 Nominations Total Nomination Rankings # #1. Link (1853 total nominations) # #1. Cloud # #1. Snake # #1. Mario # #1. Sora # #1. Sephiroth # #1. Samus # #1. Sonic # #2. Altair # #2. Ezio # #2. Squall # #2. Kratos # #2. Master Chief # #2. Gordon Freeman # #2. Dante # #2. Nathan Drake # #3. Luigi # #3. Leon Kennedy # #3. Auron # #3. Mega Man # #3. L-Block # #3. Soap MacTavish # #3. Phoenix Wright # #3. Kirby # #4. Albert Wesker # #4. Tidus # #4. Crono # #4. Bowser # #4. Ike # #4. Commander Shepard # #4. Captain Falcon # #4. Captain Price # #5. Pokemon Trainer Red # #5. Riku # #5. Pikachu # #5. Zidane # #5. Kefka # #5. Yoshi # #5. Roxas # #5. Ganondorf # #6. GlaDOS # #6. Ratchet # #6. Ness # #6. Isaac # #6. Zack # #6. Zero # #6. Sackboy # #6. Amaterasu # #7. Weighted Companion Cube # #7. Ryu # #7. Darth Revan # #7. Ryu Hayabusa # #7. Charizard # #7. Yuri Lowell # #7. Travis Touchdown # #7. Vivi # #8. Cecil # #8. Niko Bellic # #8. Vincent # #8. Laharl # #8. Big Boss # #8. Lloyd Irving # #8. Chris Redfield # #8. Alucard # #9. Magus # #9. Captain MacMillan # #9. Fox McCloud # #9. Miles Edgeworth # #9. Neku # #9. Guybrush # #9. Jill Valentine # #9. Knuckles # #10. Donkey Kong # #10. Zelda # #10. Tifa # #10. Duke Nukem # #10. Crash # #10. Terra # #10. Balthier # #10. Sandal # #11. Shadow # #11. Kratos Aurion # #11. Marcus Fenix # #11. Yuna # #11. Professor Layton # #11. Geno # #11. Eddie Riggs # #11. Fawful # #12. Mewtwo # #12. Heavy # #12. Arthas # #12. Claptrap # #12. Banjo # #12. Ramza # #13. Wander # #13. Ellis # #12. Jak # #12. Ocelot --- Jak and Ocelot each earned 196 nominations and were the last two characters to earn an automatic entry into the bracket. The remaining 30 characters had to fight their way through the six Vote In Polls in order to secure a spot. Rather than using total noms, SB ranked these 30 roughly in order of how well they performed in their Vote In Poll. # #13. Mega Man X # #13. Prinny # #13. Frog # #13. Missingno # #13. Sub-Zero # #13. Ken # #14. Rikku # #14. Jecht # #14. Big Daddy # #14. HK-47 # #14. Cid # #14. Aerith # #14. Vault Boy # #14. Meta Knight # #15. The Boss # #15. Axel # #15. Akuma # #15. Spy # #15. Tails # #15. Peach # #15. Simon Belmont # #15. Liquid Snake # #16. Lightning # #16. Prince of Persia # #16. Marth # #16. Midna # #16. Falco # #16. Proto Man # #16. Ridley # #16. Thrall Category:GameFAQs Contests